Levi x Eren A Secret
by NerdyTeen1000
Summary: Levi and Eren share a passionate night or do they...?


Hello, this is something very different to how I would choose to write however I wanted to try it out and see how it went, Sorry I've not been writing parts to other stories a lot has happened, anyway please enjoy. Also, this is my first time writing something like this.

Levi lay on his back with Eren next to him. Levi had his arm wrapped around Eren's back and his other hand played with his hair.

Eren had his hand resting lightly near his head both on Levi's chest as he listened to his heart beat. "Levi…?" Eren said in a quiet tone. "yeah?" Levi replied, "do you ever think we can tell anyone about... us?"

Levi sighed at the question "It's too risky we will lose Everything" Eren sighed in response. Levi sat up and looked into Eren's eyes "I'm not prepared to lose you" Levi latched onto Eren's lips they found themselves in a passionate kiss as their tongues thought for dominance.

Levi broke off the kiss as a trail of saliva trailed out Eren's mouth. Levi smirked at him then pulled him up onto his lap. Eren could feel Levi's growing arousal under him, As well as his own. Levi chuckled as he looked at the boyish look Eren had.

Levi said as he looked at the blushing Eren. Levi then pushed him down on the bed and lifted his hand above his head. "Levi!, Wait!" Eren said as he looked up at his love. "Eren…"

Eren pushed Levi of and sat up he avoid Levi's glare. Eren sighed "Levi I-" Levi got dressed and started at Eren who was staring down at his hand that was resting in his lap.

Levi grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Levi...I'm sorry-" Eren said to him self with the echoing of the door as he clenched the sheets in anger at himself.

It was a couple of days later. Eren was alone cleaning his room, He sighed and leant against the wall and looked out of the window for a moment.  
These thoughts these feeling were got more strong more powerful the longer he and Levi were apart. "Eren?" Levi stood and shut the door behind him "Capitan..?"  
Levi walked over to Eren and cupped his face with his palm "I'm sorry i-" Levi kissed Eren the both of them were tangled in a kiss.  
Levi ran his hand along Eren's neck while Eren's hands were pressed into Levi's chest. Levi broke off the kiss and looked into Eren's eyes "Eren are you sure you want this" He asked "Yes I do, I Want you Levi" Levi picked up Eren as his legs wrapped around his waist and lay in down on the bed.  
Eren blushed and latched on to Levi's lips as Levi began to remove his shirt then his pants. Levi chuckled when he saw  
Eren's erect manhood. He let out a sigh and breathed hot air on to the head, Then opened his mouth and gently sucked the hard member.  
Eren gripped the shit and bit his lip. Levi stopped for a moment "Let out your voice Eren... let me hear it" Levi whispered.  
Levi started intently into Eren's eyes as he swirling his tongue over his throbbing head.  
"Levi I'm going to to-" Eren cried as his body trembled. Levi deep throated Eren as he released. Levi licked the corner of his mouth.  
Eren's hair was messily laid in front of his eyes He panted and smiled at Levi. Levi blushed at Eren and moved his face closer to his.

Levi kissed Eren's neck and moved up giving him kiss as he did to his lips. Levi bit Eren's tongue as Eren started to kiss him again.  
Levi placed to fingers at Eren's entrance. Levi pushed the two fingers inside of Eren.  
Eren arched his back, then started into Levi's eyes. Levi pulled his finger backwards and forwards.  
He slowly to begin with and started to increase the speed. Levi pulled his fingers out

Levi smirked at Eren that sat back and crossed his legs. He lifted Eren on top his lap "Are you ready for me Eren"  
Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and nodded.

"Levi" "Levi" "Levi!"

Levi opened his eyes and found Hanji stood above him "What do you want shitty for eyes" Levi groaned "Sorry you looked in pain-" "No it was a good dream, the pain was waking up!" Levi sighed

Sorry guys to have left it there this is my first time writing in this style so please tell me how I can improve for next time :)


End file.
